Dream Journal Ch1: Wasteland
by burningdead
Summary: I was not sure where to put this. Alot of anime characters that I have watched over the years were all in this dream of mine. I am not done with it yet. I wanted to see what people thought before I continued. Please tell me what you think so far.


Wasteland

This was a dream of mine like 2 weeks ago. I put some little detail in there that was not in the dream just to make it a little more exciting. The only things I added ( if u care) is the demons, what we are called,  
>the talk between the girls deciding my death and the whole flashback.<br>I thought it would be comfusing to write just what was in my dream lol

Before the dream began I was already dead.  
>All the girls and the one guy were dressed in their own colors and all bare footed, oddly their nails were sort of long but not long like pedicure long but more natural. One was in ran up to me first.<br>She was in a deep blue just cut above the belly button shirt that went down to her feet.  
>Her hair was a black sort of "emo' cut,she had on in Dark purple shirt that went all the way down herbody that cut in the front right above her belly button.<br>She had on jean shorts had deep green eyesBlack hair to her ears (like a bob)  
>Another in dressed in the same way but being though she was a little thicker,<br>the shirt cut a little lower than her belly had on jeans underneath.  
>She had brown hair that was shoulder length. One in Dark blood one was a guy.<br>He had on a Deep Red vest with jet black trimming with baggy but tight jeans. His hair was kind of long, just over his eyes,  
>and was a carmel brown.I was wearing all white my hair is dark red and it went down to my shoulder blades.<p>

We were called were mythical creatures that looked like humans but had only one trait that set us had the power to manifest demons that corrispond with the colors that we were wearing. RED: Erif-the fire demon,BLUE: Naeco-an ocean demon GREEN:-Tserof-the Forest demon PURPLE: Dinw- the wind demon,WHITE: Tirips the spirit demon I had been roaming around in the dream trying to figure out what the hell this dream was about. I could not find anything until this girl in blue ran up to me from out of nowhere and hugged me hard.  
>As if it was a natural reaction I hugged her back twice as hard and started crying. She said " I thought you were dead"!<br>I responded, even though I was not sure who she was, " I was". Then the flash of memory came, it was how I had died.  
>~~FLASH OF WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE THE DREAM~~~After fighting with my friends I left and tried to fight the evil on my own.I failed and was killed. My innocence was murdered leaving my darkness to roam one who claims to be my "mother" took my tied and bounded body and threw it at my friends saying that this will soon happen to boy in red ran up to "my mother" and tried to attack her. With one huge back hand she hit him in the face. He was down. The girls stayed with my body not knowing exactly what to do. The woman left with a warm molevant smile. After a while my friends were able to move.<br>With only darkness in my body, my friends were debating on how I should be killed.  
>-"I think we should slice her throat" purple said -"How can you say that"? blue said(who was my best friend in the dream)<br>-"you guys should just burn her... That is the only way to cleans the darkness and let her soul be free".  
>-"HER INNOCENCE IS NOT LONGER WITH HER"! Purple shouted. She was more sad than she had let on.<br>Somehow I had heard this and it had echoed in my head over and over. Everyone who had called me weak and worthless had been spinning all around me, pushing and shoving me, trying to knock me down.  
>- "NO! PLEASE"! With a quick rush my body felt a little tingly. A slender man had appeared.<br>- "Don't worry, I will not let them get you".  
>- " Who are you"? I said kind of faint.<br>- " I am TIRIPS, I'm you demon". I could not see how he could have been a demon. He looked just like an ordinary man but with these white eyes. The demon killed all the people with one quick glance at picked me up after I had been on the ground crying.  
>All I had to do was look at him. His eyes were so calm and peaceful. He had very long white hair with a small nose piercing,<br>and a robe that was grey. I could not help but dig my face into his chest and cry. I was not sure what I was crying over, but for all the tears I had, it must have been very bad. - " You will remeber soon, White, I promise".  
>-"White? Is that my name"?<br>- "Yes, along with all your friends, your names are the colors that you wear".  
>I was not sure why he was telling me this but for some reason, it felt right.<br>- "I'm ready to leave" I said.  
>-" Whatever my master requires, I will deliver" TIRIPS said.<br>A whole whirl wind of colors began to run all around me. I was gettting out of there.  
>The darkness had been to weak to stay manifested by itself. Leaving room for my innocence to come in.<br>After regaining conciousness I was all alone.  
>- "Whats going on"? I said trying to break free of my bonds. After rubbing the rope against a tree, the rope finally broke. A began to roam around and that was when I fell into the arms of the girl in blue.<br>~~ BACK TO THE STORY~~~Once I had realized that a battle had been raging on, I was already knocked to the ground by the one with white hair dressed in I came in contact with someone in the dream I was experiencing it as in real life but once the contact was over I was watching myself in the only contact that did not change my point of view was pain whatever point of view I was in was how I would experience it.  
>I had realized that she looked like one of my friends but more older looking with shorter hair up to her shoulders.(my friends had been to the middle of her back)<br>Looking at all the other people we had been fighting, they all represented us in some way... but why? I was not sure what was going on but I did not like it.  
>I looked over at all of my friends, Purple, Red, Blue, Green and did a faint smile.<p>

This was the end of the dream. I have not decided whether I should continue and just write more to it and make it a little mini series or not? If you liked it let me know and ill continue the story/dream.


End file.
